


Hogsmeade, 1975, the Second Time

by fictionalcandie



Series: James, Again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has no reason to be jealous of his teenage self for having all of teenage Sirius's attention. No, really, <em>no reason</em>.</p><p>It takes him a little while to realise that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogsmeade, 1975, the Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks as ever to [duva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/duva) for encouragement and a speedy beta. ♥ I'm apparently incapable of not fiddling, though, so if there are any mistakes remaining, they're mine because I can't leave anything alone.

As an adult, James knows that it is completely ridiculous. He doesn’t need other people to fulfill him, and he doesn’t need their attention either, he _knows_ that. Not even being stuck half a dozen years in the past without his probably-dead wife and son after almost—actually? sort of? he’s not really clear on the technicalities—getting murdered by a Dark Wizard, makes it less ridiculous.

He’s suffering from immature feelings anyway.

What’s worse, he’s suffering from them because of _himself_.

Well, because of his younger, non-time-travelling self, to be specific, but since he can remember more or less the exact conversation he’s witnessing, saying ‘himself’ pretty much covers it.

“All right there, lads?” James calls to the teenagers passing him, even though he realises that he probably shouldn’t. He knows them, but to _them_ , he’s just an overly friendly adult down the village who stares at students.

For his trouble, all he gets from Sirius is an unfocused smile. Sirius’s eyes don’t even really turn in his direction, not really. Wormtail stares at James with wide eyes, while Moony gives him a reserved nod, and his younger—well, _Prongs_ grins and says “Hello, Mr Other James.”

Sirius laughs, hooking his arm around Prongs’s neck and dragging him in so that the laughter is up close, right in his ear, a Just For James laugh. Prongs beams like he’s done something amazing.

James’s gut clenches.

There it is.

 _Jealousy_.

“You lot having fun?” he manages to ask, pushing down the urge to smash his younger face right in the glasses.

“Oh, we _always_ have _fun_ ,” Sirius says, without really turning away from Prongs.

“Padfoot,” sighs Moony, “please try not to give the adults too good an idea what you get up to when you’re unsupervised.”

“Piss off, Moony,” Prongs says, a half second before James can, which is—fortunate. “Just because you’re a prefect this year doesn’t make you his _boss_.”

“If you say so.” Moony raises his eyebrows. “Who’s his boss, then— _you_?”

James bites his tongue.

“No idea what you mean, Moony,” Prongs says, breezily.

Sirius just grins, still right up near the side of Prongs’s face. “I don’t have a boss. And I never get _up_ to _anything_ ,” he adds, belatedly.

“I’m sure you don’t,” James says, though he knows full well they absolutely _do_.

Prongs snaps his mouth closed without saying anything, and throws James a small, put out frown, like someone just literally took the words right out of his mouth. James winces, because saying that must have been exceptionally Prongs-like, and he’s been trying not to do that.

“Right,” Prongs says coolly, instead, around the frown. “Well.”

“We should be going,” Moony puts in.

Prongs perks up, a little. “Bye, Mr Other James.”

“Yeah,” Sirius says, and finally he does look at James—just a quick darting glance from the corner of his eye but it’s _something_. “Bye, Mr Other James.”

It’s suddenly a little hard to breathe, the familiar rush of having Sirius’s attention almost overwhelming after it’s been so long without.

“Yes. Well. Bye, boys,” he manages to say, and only hopes it doesn’t sound as strangled to their ears as it does to his own. “Don’t get caught getting into trouble.”

Moony sighs, and four of them continue down the street.

James watches them go, and hates himself for noticing that Sirius never once looked directly at him, and didn’t let go of Prongs for even a moment throughout the whole exchange.

—

“Hello.”

Sirius is settled on the couch, elbows propped one on either side of him on the back, legs stretched out and crossed with his feet under the coffee table.

James doesn’t startle, because it’s Sirius and Sirius _can’t_ sneak up on him, no matter which decade they’re in, but he does shut the door of his cottage slightly harder than he meant to. He’s a little drunk, halfway to regretting that last pint at the Hog’s Head already, and he’d been expecting to come home to a depressingly empty house, not to Sirius lounging back in his living room sofa. At least the alcohol in his veins muffles the high of being Sirius’s focus somewhat, so he doesn’t embarrass himself.

It’s a toss up, anyway, which is more likely to cause him to make a tit of himself; Sirius, or booze.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” James says, unwinding his scarf. He doesn’t take his eyes off Sirius, even as he takes off his coat and hat and hangs the whole lot up, toes out of his shoes and kicks them to the side. Sirius looks just the same as James remembers him at barely sixteen the first go ‘round, maybe a little prettier than James ever noticed at the time, and besides, there’s no timeline in which James ever gets to see Sirius enough.

“You’re not going to report me to the Headmaster, are you, Mr Prewett?” Sirius asks, and he’s smirking like he’s not even worried about it, like he’s not at all afraid that James actually will.

It should probably bother James that they both know he won’t.

“You might as well call me James,” he says, and tries to tell himself that the heaviness in his voice is resignation. It’s probably not.

Sirius’s smirk goes even more smug. “All right, then.” He pauses, and leans forward long enough to add, drawlingly, “ _James_.”

A hot surge of something he doesn’t really feel like naming goes down James’s spine. He almost shudders.

“You’re housebreaking, Mr Black,” he snaps, to cover it.

“You don’t mind,” Sirius says. He settles back, spreads his arms across the couch back and kicks his feet up on the coffee table, young and cocky like he’s unaware of all the perverted things James is trying his best not to to think, with Sirius displaying himself like this. Or, maybe, like he’s thinking them too. “And please, _James_. Call me Sirius.”

James _wants_ to call him Sirius. He wants to cross the room and push Sirius deeper into the cushions. He wants to straddle Sirius’s lap and map all the new contours of Sirius’s mouth and jaw—so familiar to James but only just grown-into on that body—with his tongue. What he actually _does_ , is run a hand through his hair, sighing.

“What are you doing here, Mr Black?” he asks.

“Visiting,” says Sirius.

James raises an eyebrow. “It’s almost one in the morning.”

“That’s the best time for it,” says Sirius. He’s still smirking.

“Mr Black.” James sighs again. This time, he turns away. “You don’t even like me. Why are you visiting at all?”

“What? I like you just fine.”

“Yes, I’m sure you do,” James says, sardonically. “That’s why you avoid looking at me whenever our paths cross in the village, is it?”

“I like you,” Sirius insists. Speaking slowly, he goes on, “It’s just that also, I want to climb you like a tree.”

James gives a startled laugh. “The hell you do.”

“I do. And, actually, I’ll have you know that it _has_ been hell, keeping this from Prongs and my mates.”

James feels a pang of hurt anger at the idea that Sirius would keep something from him. He shoves it away as soon as he notices it.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he says.

“What, you think I’d actually tell them?” Sirius scoffs. “‘So, lads, you know that odd Prewett bloke, lives down in Hogsmeade? Yeah, I want him to shag me until I’m bloody well seeing stars.’ That’d go over really well, I’m sure.”

“They’d probably go running to McGonagall and I’d be hexed straight out of town for a pervert before I so much as had the chance to raise my wand to defend myself,” James agrees, wincing at the mental image.

Not that he _has_ a wand, exactly, but that’s not the point.

“And we can’t have that. Can we?” Sirius says.

James turns back to Sirius, figuring there was only so long he could get away with fiddling his wallet and keys around on the side table anyway, and he might as well get it over with before Sirius actually calls him on stalling. Sirius is smirking again. Or maybe he hasn’t stopped.

“Oh, so you don’t want me run out of town, either?” James asks.

“Of course not!”

“Well, that explains what you’re doing here,” James says. He crosses his arms, hoping that will make him look—mature, or aloof, or something other than _inappropriately turned on over being in the same room as Sirius_. “Except for how it doesn’t at all.”

“Relax, nobody noticed me sneaking out,” Sirius says, waving a hand around, dismissing the very _idea_ that anyone might catch him out. So casually arrogant and pleased with himself, so very _Sirius_.

James raises his eyebrows. “Not even your Ja—Prongs?”

Sirius purses his lips and his eyes cut away from James quickly. They’re back almost as quickly, and he lifts his chin. “Not even him. Trust me, he won’t notice.”

“Right.”

Feeling dissatisfied, and rather insulted even though intellectually he knows he really probably shouldn’t, James steps out of the foyer. Sirius’s face brightens as soon as James moves, but falls when it becomes obvious James is going past him toward the kitchen.

“You don’t believe me?” Sirius calls, twisting his torso so he doesn’t lose sight of James.

The fact that James _notices_ that even out of the corner of his eye is probably not a good sign.

“No, I believe you,” James says. He gets a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water from the tap. Wherever this is going, it will most likely be a better idea to be as sober as possible for it.

Not that anything is going _anywhere_ —except back to the castle, because that’s where James is going to send Sirius any moment now. Truly, he is.

“You don’t seem like you believe me,” Sirius says. He sounds _amused_ , instead of annoyed, or anything else he could sound. It really ought to annoy _James_.

It doesn’t.

Sirius adds, “That’s not what I want to talk about, though.”

James turns around, facing Sirius again with his water glass held in front of him like a shield. He props his hip against the counter and shoves his free hand in the front pocket of his jeans. Completely nonchalant, nothing to see here, no semis caused by Sirius’s smirking mouth and cocky voice that James is trying to hide.

“What do you want to talk about, then?” he asks.

Sirius turns too, kneeling up and twisting all the way around on the couch so he’s facing the kitchen, arms folded on the back cushion, and looks James up and down before he answers. Face to feet, long and slow. He does it twice.

It’s _unreasonably_ hard not to squirm like a teenager himself, under that stare. James manages it, barely.

Expression turning coy, Sirius tips his head forward a little and looks at James through his lashes. He says, “When you’re going to have sex with me.”

He may as well have cast a Stunning spell.

James nearly drops his glass. He has to pull his hand out of his pocket, because his jeans just went uncomfortably tight even without it in there taking up space. Stupid dick, getting hard and not listening to James’s brain.

Sirius looks downright _gleeful_.

“Merlin’s _balls_ ,” James mutters, and closes his eyes in self defense.

“Does that mean ‘soon’?” Sirius asks. It’s his innocent voice, the one he uses on Lily and professors and James’s mother.

James does not appreciate it being directed at him.

He opens his eyes and _glares_.

“No, it does not mean _soon_ , it means you’re a troublemaker and a menace,” he says.

Sirius looks completely unbothered, by either the correction or the name-calling, which proves James’s point. “So, when will you, then?”

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” James tells him, very firmly. “Ever.”

Sirius’s lips turn down in what is obviously a pout. “Why not?” he says, and yes, that definitely qualifies as a whine.

“Remember all that about neither of us wanting me to get hexed? _That’s why_.”

“Oh, come on, _James_ ,” Sirius says. He slouches and rests his chin on his folded forearms. “It’s not like I’m going to tell on you, or anything.”

“ _Sirius_ , no,” James snaps. He sets his glass down on the counter, giving up on drinking the water—why did he grab water in the first place, he should have grabbed a beer from the fridge, even being totally sober for this probably wouldn’t help anyway—and runs both hands through his hair.

Head lifting right back up, Sirius brightens obscenely.

James realizes his mistake immediately. He gives up and covers his eyes so he can’t see Sirius react to his very obvious wince.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it,” James says, hopelessly. “It doesn’t mean what you think it means.”

Sirius has the nerve to actually laugh at him, damn it. “What if I ask really nicely, _James_?”

“No.”

“ _Please_?”

James is opening his mouth to say ‘no’ again, when he hears Sirius moving. He hurriedly drops his hand, alarmed, only to find Sirius has clambered over the back of the couch and is advancing on him without a hint of shame.

James takes two steps backwards before he catches himself.

“What do you find so hard to understand about ‘I won’t have sex with you’?” James demands, holding up a hand to stop Sirius before he can invade James’s personal space.

Sirius just walks right up to the hand and leans into it. His shoulder is warm and bony and familiar under James’s fingers. It’s the first time James has touched Sirius, any Sirius, in almost a year. He has to resist the urge to curl his fingers in tight and not let go.

“Well, you haven’t actually kicked me out yet, and we both know you could,” Sirius says, like that’s a reasonable excuse. “Also, you’re _hard_.”

And Sirius, he of the arms that have always been just a little longer than James’s, reaches out and cups a hand around James’s erection through his jeans. Because yes, yes, he absolutely _is_ hard.

James moans, absolutely no hope of not, and rocks his hips forward once.

“See?” Sirius says, back to smirking his infuriatingly attractive head off. He leaves his hand there.

James tries to glare, but since he can’t seem to keep his eyes all the way open, he’s pretty sure it’s a pathetically unsuccessful attempt.

“Come on,” Sirius says, dropping his voice low. “Tell me you don’t actually want to.”

“Sirius…”

“Say it. Just once, and I promise I’ll let you alone and go back to the castle.”

James opens his mouth. He meets Sirius’s eyes, the grey of them gone dark and the pupils wider than the soft light in the kitchen should account for.

James closes his mouth.

Sirius’s smirk blooms into a triumphant grin. It looks just as beautiful as it always has, and unexpectedly sweet.

“Oh, fuck it,” James blurts. He switches his hand to the back of Sirius’s neck, and drags him the two stumbling steps closer needed to press their mouths together and taste that smile. Doing it once can’t hurt, surely, can it?

Sirius’s arms go around James immediately, like he was just waiting for the opportunity. They’re skinnier than James would have expected, if he’d ever let himself actually think about this—

 _he thinks about it every fucking day this time around, has nothing else to do, certainly nothing_ better _to think about_

—and they clutch tighter, too. James doesn’t actually mind at all.

“Knew it,” Sirius mumbles, through what is actually a very sloppy kiss. James doesn’t mind that, either.

“You’re so smug it’s disgusting,” James says, pulling away from Sirius’s mouth. He drags his lips over Sirius’s jaw and down to his neck, licking over the rapid pulse pounding under the skin there.

Sirius snickers, and pushes his hips forward into James’s. “Yeah, you seem really disgusted.”

Instead of answering, James lets go of Sirius and pushes him away a little.

“James?” Sirius says, a hint of uncertainty flashing over his face before he wipes it away.

“Did you snoop around before I got home?” James asks.

“Why would you ask that,” Sirius says, clearly hedging, his gaze sliding away from James’s. It’s more obvious than a confession in words would’ve been.

James rolls his eyes. As though he cares if Sirius was poking around in his things; he’s _Sirius_ , James’s things have practically been his too since they were both eleven. That Sirius doesn’t _know_ that about this James hardly matters. “Do you know where my bedroom is?” he clarifies.

“Oh,” Sirius says, and he relaxes again all at once, grinning. “Of course. Why?”

 _Of course_. The little shit had probably rolled around in the bed before sitting on the couch and waiting for James to get home.

“We’re moving this in there,” James says, despite Sirius trying to grind up against him some more.

“Aw, but—”

“I may be having sex with you, but I’m not doing it where I _cook_ , Sirius.”

Sirius’s smile in response is _obscene_. “So, you definitely are, then?”

“Merlin help me,” James says, on a groan, and starts manhandling Sirius back through the living room toward his bedroom.

If Sirius minds the rough treatment at all, it doesn’t show, mouth open and moaning as he tries to rut his hips into James even as James steers them through the cottage. He’s yet to hit his last growth spurt, maybe his last two, so his erection keeps shoving against James’s upper thigh instead of lining up with James’s, but it doesn’t put James off at all even though probably it really should.

After what seems like a very long time but is probably the opposite, they make it to James’s bedroom. He pushes Sirius down on the bed, not giving himself any time to second guess the impulse, and Sirius _goes_ , falling all the way flat even though he didn’t really need to, James didn’t use _that_ much force. He moans, too, arms up by his head and hands loose on the sheets, rumpled because James didn’t bother making his bed this morning. Never bothers, really, because who’s going to see it.

Except, apparently, Sirius.

James would be lying, if he tried to say it didn’t give him a bit of a thrill, to see Sirius spread out on his messed up bed.

And, laid out like that, with gravity pulling his robes down flat against his skinny chest and hips and legs, it’s even more obvious how turned on he is, his dick tenting the fabric obviously.

“That is _so_ hot,” Sirius says, staring up at James all half-lidded and smug.

James hesitates, a little disbelieving. “What, pushing you around?”

“No,” Sirius says, and he rolls his eyes, which probably wouldn’t be reassuring _or_ attractive to other people, but which is both to James. “You wanting it so much.”

“Don’t get used to it,” James says.

Sirius laughs, and reaches up like he’s going to yank James down.

He doesn’t actually get a hand on James, not from _that_ angle, but James goes down anyway, gets his mouth back on Sirius’s and kisses the laughter right out of him.

“James,” Sirius moans, hands clutching at James’s shoulders. “Fuck, c’mon, _James_.”

“What,” James says. His hands are on Sirius’s shoulders, holding him down so he can’t get away while James licks and sucks at his lips and jaw and throat and lips again. “What do you want?”

Sirius’s grip spasms, clench-release-clench, and he groans. “To get _off_ , you prat.”

James must go out of his mind a little bit, because the next thing he knows, he’s got Sirius’s robes yanked up around his chest, and he’s shoving his hand down the stretched-taut front of Sirius’s pants to curl his hand around Sirius’s stiff dick. It’s all slicked up at the head, the wetness leaked into the cotton against the back of James’s fingers, and James can’t help wondering exactly how long Sirius has been hard.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Sirius says, half-slurred, almost drunken, and his hips judder up hard, shoving his cock through James’s loose fist before James quite gets around to stroking. “‘s better, yeah. Fuck.”

James grins, pleased with himself, and lifts his head from the pale skin of Sirius’s throat. He’s left a mark, he didn’t really notice himself doing that, but he gets an unexpected, vicious sense of satisfaction, seeing it.

“This what you wanted, then?”

He doesn’t really give Sirius a chance to answer, curling his fingers up properly tight and starting to jack him. He doesn’t make it too tight, or too fast, because if Sirius is anything like James was at his age, he’s not going to last very long no matter what James does.

Sirius gives a long, gratifyingly lustful sort of moan. There aren’t any words in it. He flails an arm up, flops it over James’s neck and shoulder; pulls James back down and tucks his face up under James’s jaw.

“Thought so,” James murmurs. All he has to do is tilt his head to the side just so, and he’s speaking right in Sirius’s ear. He keeps his strokes steady, even when Sirius’s breath hitches and he starts to shudder. “This was all you needed, wasn’t it? Just someone to touch you and you’re all ready to nut off, just like that.”

Sirius whimpers. “ _James_.”

“Yeah? Well? You gonna? Let go like I know you want to?”

Sirius gasps wetly into James’s neck and comes, all over James’s hand and his own stomach. There’s a stab of something hot and smug in James’s gut.

“Oh,” Sirius says, a little falteringly, as his trembling limbs go loose and fall to the bed. “Oh, _nice_.”

The pleasant heat James was just feeling twists up guilty as the thought occurs to him—that was probably the first time Sirius got off to somebody’s hand other than his own. Probably the first time Sirius has _ever_ got off to anything but his own hand, actually.

James makes himself let go of Sirius, and puts a little distance between them.

“I should let you go back to the Castle, now,” he says, because maybe if he doesn’t get any orgasms of his own out of it, sleeping with a Hogwarts student—even a Hogwarts student who is his best friend but doesn’t know it—isn’t _quite_ that awful.

“Oh, no way,” Sirius says, flatly. He gathers up his still-shaky limbs and shoves James over onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his legs while James’s brain is still trying to catch up, and isn’t _he_ supposed to be the one in control of himself so soon after Sirius came?

Sirius leans forward and rubs his face over James’s erection through his clothes. James swears out loud, bites his lip to shut himself up. He puts his hand on Sirius’s hair to push him away—James really does _mean_ to push him away—

James twists his fingers in Sirius’s hair and bucks his hips ups, presses himself against Sirius’s cheek.

Sirius cranes his head back away from James’s crotch, and when James looks down to check on him, it’s to find Sirius smirking up at him, _of course_ it is.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Sirius says, and he even _sounds_ smug. He licks his lips.

“Have you been,” James says, staring helplessly at the wet shine of Sirius’s mouth. He’s not breathless, he _isn’t_.

“Yeah. For _weeks_.”

It surprises a laugh out of James. “You’ve only been of age for eight days,” he says, and laughs again, tugging reproachfully at Sirius’s hair. “I _definitely_ wouldn’t have had sex with you then.”

Sirius freezes up. James has a half a moment to regret talking about rejecting him outright, then Sirius seems to shake himself, and reaches up for—the button on James’s jeans.

“What, no,” James says.

Or, he means to say, because Sirius gets it undone _really very quickly_ , and then his hand is _in_ James’s pants and it’s all James can do not to whimper out loud, let alone form _words_.

“Yeah,” Sirius says, meaninglessly—then he’s letting go again and kneeling upright.

“What, _no_ ,” James says, for real this time. It’s an entirely different protest. He should be ashamed of himself for that but he’s really, really not.

“Hang on, hang on,” and Sirius is shrugging and tugging out of his robes, dragging them up over his head and tossing them somewhere off the bed. Then he goes down on one elbow next to James, lifting his hips and wiggling the rest of the way out of his pants too.

James’s mouth falls open, a soft “ _oh_ ,” escaping without his permission.

Sirius grins at him, obviously pleased with himself and James’s reaction to his nakedness.

“You’re so—” _beautiful_ , James wants to say, but his throat closes up around the word and he stops himself, because he’s pretty sure what would have come out was _young_ , and he doesn’t mean it the way Sirius will think he does. It’s better if he just doesn’t say it at all.

Sirius blushes. Not very obviously, a hint of pink high on his cheekbones and on the tips of his ears. Someone else probably wouldn’t notice it. “Now you,” he says, and puts his hands back on James’s flies.

He gets them open, and drags James’s pants and trousers down his legs and right off. He throws them away in the same direction as his own robes.

James is hard already, of course he is, so hard he’s a little dizzy with it, and his dick slaps up thick and flushed against his belly when Sirius gets it out. Sirius makes an appreciative noise, looking at it, and James bites his lips not to echo it.

James gives in to the whole thing and pulls off his own shirts, chucks them after the rest of their clothes, so that he’s just as naked as Sirius. He gets a dirty, delighted smile for it. His cock jerks.

Sirius bends down.

That’s his mouth, low on James’s belly, his tongue sliding over James’s skin, his teeth scraping lightly. That’s Sirius’s _mouth_.

James’s abs tense, he has to physically stop himself thrusting his hips up and—there, Sirius is already licking at the head of James’s cock, moaning at something—the taste? The fact he’s doing it at all? James has no idea, and he doesn’t _care_ , so long as Sirius doesn’t _stop_.

Sirius keeps going.

His mouth traces the crown, makes its way down the shaft, and before James really knows it he’s got Sirius mouthing at his balls and _moaning_ around a lot of filthy, wet noises.

It’s not experienced, really, not by any means. Sirius is pretty clumsy and amateurish about it actually, but he’s so, so _enthusiastic_ , like he wants to lick James everywhere all at once and can’t help trying to.

James hears himself groaning and making a lot of other noises he’d probably be embarrassed about some other time but can’t find it in him to care about now, not with Sirius’s mouth on him. He tries to tell Sirius to stop, anyway, says, “Maybe we— _Merlin_ , Si, you shouldn’t—”

Sirius doesn’t listen, just keeps licking, gets the head of James’s dick in his mouth and _sucks_ —and then he’s sliding his mouth down and down and down some more, pulling off just to start all over with a sucking kiss at the base of James’s dick, until he’s a complete mess, saliva and pre-come running down his chin, mouth swollen red and face flush. His eyes are glassy and dark and barely open.

James has no idea what’s even _happening_ anymore but he knows he doesn’t want it to be over yet. And it will be, if Sirius keeps on doing _that_.

One hand still in Sirius’s hair, the other moving down to Sirius shoulder, James pulls Sirius off his dick—and it was easy to do, so easy, James could have done it ages ago if he’d been really trying but he refuses to think what that means—and tugs him up. Sirius really does come easily, pliant and eager.

Then they’re pressed together from thighs to shoulders, James’s hard, slick cock trapped between their bellies. Sirius’s, too, and just like James would’ve expected from an eager teenager, he’s mostly soft but already starting to harden again. Sirius presses his mouth, slack and open, to James’s collarbone, pants wetly into it as he lies on James and lets him just rut against Sirius’s bare stomach until he comes.

James maybe says something, as he comes, but he has no idea what. He _definitely_ arches his head up and sinks his teeth into the skinny ridge of Sirius’s shoulder, right there taunting him. It’s going to leave a mark and James is _glad_.

“Fuck fuck, oh bloody—”

Groaning, Sirius rolls off of James as soon as James stops quivering with orgasm, which is far too soon for James’s taste. He reaches down for his rising dick, like he’s going to jerk himself off.

Weak and post-coital he might be, but James is having precisely _none_ of that. If Sirius wants to come again in James’s bed, it’s going to be James making him do it.

He swats Sirius’s hand away and scoots down to get his mouth around Sirius’s dick instead.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sirius says, on a gasp, and grabs at James’s head.

James hums approval, and tries to take a little more.

The whole time, he keeps one hand pressed flat to Sirius’s belly in the mess of his own come, like he wants to keep it there. Which uhm, judging by the hot clench in James’s gut and the feeble jerk of his dick even though he’s already come, just at the _thought_ —it seems like he does.

It’s only a minute or so, not very long at all, then Sirius makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut, and comes over James’s tongue.

James does his best to swallow it, because if he’s making bad choices he might as well make _terrible_ ones, but he’s never done this before and some leaks out the corner of his mouth anyway. He looks up, lips still wrapped around Sirius’s dick—and when their eyes meet Sirius makes another one of those hurt noises. His dick jerks, and a last, weak pulse of come spills out.

“Ah, fuck, _James_ ,” Sirius says, and tugs at James’s hair, trying to pull his head up.

Not really wanting to, but doing it anyway, James lets Sirius’s softening length slip out of his mouth, and crawls his way up Sirius’s body like Sirius seems to want him to.

He expects Sirius to be a little shy about kissing with him just having come in James’s mouth—with some of his spunk dribbling out, even. But obviously that’s stupid and wrong-headed of James, because once he gets in range, Sirius just keeps tugging him in. James says his name on a gasp, but Sirius goes right ahead and licks the trail of come away. Kisses the taste of it—of himself—out of James’s mouth.

There’s really only one way James can respond to that.

He drags Sirius deeper into the bed and wraps himself around Sirius for all he’s worth.

—

Sometime later—James honestly couldn’t say how long it’s been—Sirius starts wriggling out from under James’s arm. “Right, lemme up, James. C’mon.” And, when James doesn’t release him quickly enough, “James. _James_.”

James reluctantly lets him go, and Sirius shifts to the edge of the bed, sitting up. He tosses a smug grin at James over his shoulder.

James groans and throws an arm over his face. “You’ve got some kind of complex, don’t you,” he grouses. “You’re only capable of really paying attention to people with my name.”

Sirius laughs, and rolls back down and over to bite a kiss into the side of James’s neck, before scrambling off of the bed altogether.

At that, James moves his arm back away from his face, because, really—who wouldn’t want to watch Sirius walking around naked? Even sixteen-year-old James had liked to. Not that he’d admitted it to himself back then.

“I can sneak out of the castle again tomorrow night, if you want,” Sirius is saying, kicking through the jumble of clothes on the floor. He locates his robes and snatches them up with a triumphant ‘aha!’ noise.

“What?” says James, blinking. “You—Sirius, no, this _can never happen again_.”

Sirius laughs, and tugs his robes over his head without bothering to put anything on underneath them. “Sure, Mr Prewett.”

“I mean it,” James says sternly. “It can’t.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow, _sir_ ,” Sirius says brightly, ignoring him, and saunters out of his bedroom. _Whistling_.

James groans and covers his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like there's a lot more going on in this AU than the fic really goes into, that's because there is. Given how long it took me to finish this _blatant excuse for porn_ ficlet from the 'verse, however, I make no promises about posting more fic in it quickly, if ever.
> 
> I can probably be induced to talk about it [on my tumblr](http://fictionalcandie.tumblr.com/), though, if you wanna hear more about it. :D


End file.
